bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Hook-Up
Hook-Ups, also referred as Flings or One-Night Stands, are partners that a character can have a one night stand with. On IOS version, the partner is represented with an emoji of their face, on Android they are simply represented with a black heart. Following the Exes update, they can be interacted with, being referred to as an Ex-Fling. They will be in the Exes tab with ex-lovers. Characters may start a serious relationship with an ex-Fling by calling them and choosing "Start dating him/her". However if they reject, the relationship bar will lower and so will your character's happiness. Deceased ex-flings' names will be at the bottom of the list with the earliest deaths on the farthest bottom, with no pop-up given when they die as they are only considered an ex. After a hook-up, it will say your level of enjoyment and their level of enjoyment. This will be the level of relationship your ex-fling will have. If you give them an STD, it will be empty regardless of how much they actually enjoyed it. Some hook-ups claim they are on birth control which decreases chance of pregnancy but it is possible that the hook-up could still get pregnant if they were lying or misusing it. If they had a baby with your character, they will be known as a Baby Mama or Baby Daddy. Also following the update, Android hook-ups will have facial emoji after they are an ex-fling. Ex-Flings are more welcome to interact than ex-relationships. If your character has an STD, giving it to an ex-fling will ruin the relationship. Ex-flings can become relationships if your character calls them and selects "Start dating him/her" but they may not oblige especially if they are married. Married hook-ups may cheat on their spouses if persuaded, if they are crazy enough. Hook-ups can be seen in clubs as well and sometimes hook-ups carry STDs and could pass them along to your character. Characters can be warned that someone may have "craziness down below" meaning an increased chance your character can contract an STD, even though your character may get one without the warning or not get one with the warning. If your character is already in a relationship and they hook-up, their lover could argue with them for cheating, having/fathering a baby with someone else, or giving them an STD. Having many hook-ups will make a character get Lustful, having many uncured STDs and passing them around will make a character Wicked. Post-Hook-Up Messages *He/She told you she's never been with anyone as big as you (males only). *He/She told you she's never been with anyone as small as you (males only). *He/She asks you if that's all you got. *You threw out your back giving him/her the best you've got. *You get a concussion banging your head on the bedpost. *He/She tells you afterwards that he/she was a virgin. *He/She invites you to play video games afterward. *He/She tells you he/she used to be a woman/man. *He/She tells you that they recorded it and asks if you'd like a copy. *Your friends tell you that you look more relaxed the next day. *He/She tells you that you were better than all of your friends. *You feel like you own the world. *You hope he impregnated you. (females only) *She asked you if you think she is a slut. *He/She cried as you parted ways. *He/She asked you when he/she can expect to see you again. *He/She asks, "What's your name again?" afterwards. *You immediately go to get tested for an STD.￼ *You smoke your first cigarette after you finish. *You tell everyone you know the next day. *He/She tells you that he/she is married. *You broke the bed. *You gave him/her STD. (if you have one) Category:BitLife